


Wildest Dreams

by alphasarrows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sexual Tension, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasarrows/pseuds/alphasarrows
Summary: "Let's get out of this town.""We can't do that, Arch." He looks at her with a pained expression, his bed-hair wet from the rain."Please." Archie really shouldn't have this effect on her still. A little please and she finds herself nodding, telling him to meet in his garage in ten minutes. Archie looks surprised. Then he nods and kisses her cheek before running back to his house. Blushing, Betty touches her cheek, the feeling of his lips still lingering. Fuck. She should be over that too.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. He Said "Let's Get Out Of This Town"

The lies really should have _stopped_ by now. Betty should know better than to lie to her boyfriend constantly. It has destroyed them _twice_ before. Yes, she really should have learned.

But what can she do when her best friend is just outside the house, keeps texting her to come down, that he _needs_ her? Tell Jug? No, he doesn't have to know that she sneaks out to meet Archie. He doesn't have to know that. So when he wakes up and asks her what she's doing out of bed and tells her to "come back", she just tells him she goes to the toilet and runs downstairs.

Once she gets to the front door, she realizes that maybe she should've put on more clothes. She's in a tank top and shorts that are so short, bed really is the only place appropriate for them. Great. Her hair is all messed up from their activities earlier this evening (unlike Jug she didn't pass out after) and her clothes show off way too much. Another thing she should be long over: feeling self-conscious around Archie. She sighs. There's nothing she can do about it now. If she goes back to her room, Jug will get suspicious if she puts on different clothes and leaves again. That's not an option, so she reaches for the door knob and opens.

She hears Archie before she can see him. The sniffling isn't loud - especially with the rain that's slowly pouring down - someone who doesn't know him as well as she does might not even have noticed it, but she's Betty Cooper and she knows when Archie Andrews is crying. "Oh, Arch." She takes the few steps across her front porch, barefoot, shivering when the cold raindrops hit her body and hugs him. Archie buries his face in her shoulder and she lets him cry. She doesn't have to ask what's wrong. She knows. The past week it had taken all her strength not to burst out crying either. It's been exactly a week since that morning at Pop's. That morning when Archie's phone rang and a stranger told him his father died.

"I just wanna fucking _leave_ ," he finally says when he pulls away. Betty rests her forehead against his. God, she hopes Jughead is asleep and doesn't see this. "Let's get out of this town."   
"We can't do that, Arch." He looks at her with a pained expression, his bed-hair wet from the rain.  
"Please." Archie really shouldn't have this effect on her still. A little please and she finds herself nodding, telling him to meet in his garage in ten minutes. Archie looks surprised. Then he nods and kisses her cheek before running back to his house. Blushing, Betty touches her cheek, the feeling of his lips still lingering. Fuck. She should be over _that_ too.

Maybe going on a road-trip with Archie isn't that good of an idea. Her feelings for him have always scared her, especially after that kiss they never talked about. But, oh well, she can suck them up. It's what she's been doing for the past three years, more or less successfully.

So she goes back inside and tiptoes back to her room. Ten minutes aren't a lot of time, so she just stays in her pajamas and wraps herself into a cardigan before throwing some random summer clothes and swimsuits in a bag. Then she makes her way back down and leaves Sheriff Jones a text, telling him she's with Charles and will be gone for a while, that she doesn't know how long. She also texts Charles to back her up and tell the Jones's that they are looking for her mom more intensely now. He immediately answers and promises to do so. She thanks him, glad he doesn't ask any questions. Then she goes over to Archie's garage.

The rain has gotten a lot worse since she was outside the last time and thank god she grabbed the cardigan because her top is light pink and will probably be see-through if it gets any wetter. Pulling the fabric tighter around her body, she enters the garage. Archie is waiting for her by the Jalopy, smiling sadly at her. "Let's go." She can practically feel him sigh in relief at her words. "God, Betty, you're soaked." She rolls her eyes.  
"Well yeah, it's raining."   
He laughs and hands her his varsity jacket after shortly feeling around in the back of his Jalopy. "Put this on."   
"I'm fine."   
"Put this on or I will make you." She slaps his arm and laughs before grabbing the jacket from his hands and puts it on. If Betty is honest, she's been dreaming of wearing it ever since she saw Archie in it the first time, but that feels like a lifetime away now. She has a boyfriend. And Archie is dating her best friend. They really shouldn't run away in the middle of the night, together. But she is not backing down now.

With her mom gone and Mr Andrews dead there's not much she would consider staying in Riverdale for. Except Archie. And he is the one begging her to leave. So Betty finds herself standing next to Archie in his car, about to drive into the night. "Are you really sure about this? Betty, you don't have to come with me."   
"I want to, trust me, I'm sure." He nods and helps her get into the passenger seat before storing her things in the back.

"What did you tell your mom," she asks when they start driving to distract herself from the pouring rain.  
"The truth. She'll understand."   
"And Veronica?"   
"Nothing. She doesn't have to know."   
"Arch, you only got back together like two months ago. Do you really think leaving her high and dry again will help your relationship?"   
"I don't think we have much future. She's applying for Harvard and I have no idea what I'll be doing after graduation."   
"But you love her. And she loves you."   
He just shrugs. "Then we'll survive this easily. If not, then it's probably for the best if we break up, because that would mean she can't handle that I'm grieving my Dad." Betty doesn't know what to say to that, he has a point.

After a while Archie breaks the silence. "What did you tell your m- FP?"   
"That Charles called and we're on a mission to find Mom and Polly. Charles promised to back me up if he gets asked about it by anyone."   
"Does Jughead-?"   
"No. He doesn't."   
"Is there a reason for it?"   
"I'm not sure our relationship would survive the truth," she admits quietly.   
"Good thing Cheryl doesn't live near our houses then," Archie jokes. Betty laughs and looks over at him only to find him already looking at her. "Eyes on the road, Arch," she scolds, but the butterflies in her stomach are going wild. He chuckles and looks back ahead.

When they pass the "Riverdale" sign, relaxation settles in and Betty yawns. "You didn't sleep either, huh?"   
"No, I didn't. Jug and I stayed up late." She blushes. Not that she's embarrassed by it per se, it's just weird to talk to _Archie_ about it. "Oh." He pauses for a long time. "Maybe I should've thought about where we sleep at night."   
"It's okay. We'll figure it out, but I suggest we just keep driving until we are far enough away from this hell hole before."   
Archie nods. "You can sleep if you want to, I'm the one driving."   
"Okay." The car is loud, the rain is still pouring and Betty is kind of nervous about this whole thing, but she's asleep in no time.

When she wakes up again, the sun is rising and her head is resting on something wet and hard. It's Archie's shoulder, she realizes and is wide awake immediately. She rips her head away, heart pounding in her chest. Archie laughs. "Good morning."   
"How long was I out?"   
"About two hours."   
"Was it really that late when we started driving?"   
"Yup, it was like three thirty. If I'm not mistaken, we're not that far from New York right now. How about we get a motel there and sleep properly?"   
"I like that suggestion." Betty smiles. "But what do we do about the rooms? Can we afford two?"   
"Probably not. You don't mind sharing, do you?" Oh god, this is not gonna end well, she can feel it. But it doesn't look like she has a choice and Archie is her best friend. "Uh, no, I don't."   
"Great."

They drive through the sunrise, silently enjoying each other's company until Archie stops the car in front of a little motel on the outskirts of New York. He gets out first and opens her door, offering his hand to her. "M'lady." Betty laughs and takes his hand.

Her legs have fallen asleep from being in the little space of the Jalopy for too long, so she falls into Archie's arms. He catches her and they laugh loudly together until they're out of breath. "Are you okay," he gasps out.   
"Yeah, my legs fell asleep." His arms are still around her waist, her hands hold onto his shoulders and her head rests on his chest. She looks up and their eyes meet, a little too long to pretend it's perfectly normal for friends. And if her eyes don't betray her, his head darts forward a little. But then he clears his throat and pulls away from her. "You okay to stand?"   
"Uh, yeah." Turning red she takes her hands away, goes to grab her bag and gives him back his varsity jacket.

They make their way into the motel in awkward silence and Betty knows this will be another moment they'll never talk about. In the past three years there have been a lot of these moments. 

Her thoughts are interrupted when they are greeted by the receptionist. "What can I do for you guys?"   
"Hi. We need a room for - I don't know, how long will we be staying here?" He looks over at Betty.   
"Um, three days, maybe?"   
"Okay. What name do I put this on?"   
"Andrews. Archie."   
"Alright, here are your keys. Have a nice day."   
"Thank you."   
"Come on, lets go, I really want to sleep." Betty nods and they get into the elevator.

She just stares at the doors as they make their way up to the 5th floor. Archie clears his throat to get her attention. She looks up, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry about... back there." So he _did_ try to kiss her and she wasn't imagining anything. But saying that out loud will only complicate things, so instead she just nods, trying to tell him that it was okay through it.

A little bell dings, announcing they're on the right floor. He hands her the keys to their room.

They enter and discover that there's only one big bed. Instead of it getting awkward again though, Archie laughs. "I guess she thought we are together."   
"What would you think if you saw two teenagers on their own checking into a shitty motel?"   
"Fair point. Do you think we should unpack?"   
"Sleep first." Archie nods and goes to the big window to shut the blinds. Betty takes off her cardigan and gets into the bed. It's more comfortable than she thought it would be. When Archie comes to bed seconds later, she is nearly asleep.


	2. His Hands Are In My Hair, His Clothes Are In My Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content towards the end, if you don't like that kind of content, skip to the last two paragraphs. Also for those who do read the sexy part, I am not really confident in my smut-writing abilities, so sorry in advance.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Archie is already up when Betty wakes up again. She can hear the shower running in their little bathroom. Then the water stops running as she stretches and Archie comes back, wearing nothing but a towel around his lower half. She tries really hard not to stare at his abs, but who can blame her when her best friend is built like a fucking _superhero_?  
"Oh fuck, sorry, I thought you were asleep," he gasps when he realizes she's awake and looking at him. Redness creeps into his face, which is weird since this is _not_ the first time she's seen him shirtless. "It's okay, Arch. I can close my eyes while you grab your clothes."   
There's some shuffling and then she hears the door to the bathroom close again.  
She opens her eyes and picks out clothes herself. A look to the clock tells her that it's almost 6pm.   
Archie comes back into the room, now in jeans and a t-shirt. "I thought we could drive into the city and just walk around Manhattan a bit."  
"I'd love that, Arch. Give me thirty minutes to get ready, okay?"

After showering, she puts on the denim skirt and the floral t-shirt she picked out and takes care of her hair after the wind, rain and her sleep messed it up. Betty decides to not put it into her usual ponytail and braids it instead to protect it from the wind during their drive after blowdrying it. With one last look in the mirror she decides she likes it and leaves the bathroom. "Hey. Are you ready to explore New York?"  
"Are you kidding? I can't wait!" She smiles at him and grabs her denim jacket before opening the door of their room.

They get into the elevator and go down. The receptionist, still the young woman from this morning, gives them a knowing smile and Betty blushes while Archie puts his hand on her back to guide her out. "What are you doing? You're making this worse," she whispers angrily.   
"She already thinks we're together, why not have fun with that?"   
"But we're _not_ together, Arch. I have a boyfriend at home and you have a girlfriend."   
"I know, but they're not here, are they?" Betty's eyes widen.   
"What do you mean?"  
He doesn't answer. Instead he opens the front doors and rushes her through it.

They walk in silence across the parking lot until they find the Jalopy. This time, Betty decides, she's not just gonna let him get away with it. "What did you mean, Arch?" 

He stops in his tracks and turns around, walking up to her and pulling her into an almost bruising kiss. Betty gasps in surprise but it doesn't take long until she sinks into it. The kiss ends way too soon and Archie pulls away. 

"This. I meant this," he pants. "I've been wanting to do this again since the night we caught Mr Svenson. And I'm not sorry about this morning. The only thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't go through with it." Betty's head is spinning, but before she can say anything, Archie starts talking again: "Ronnie and Jug aren't here, they don't even know we're together right now, so I'd say it's totally fine if we do whatever we want while we're away from home. And if you want we can completely forget anything happened the second we pass Sweetwater River. We're good at pretending something never happened. And if you want this too, we can pretend to be together the entire time we're gone. What do you think?"

Betty's at a loss for words, but she really wants what Archie's suggesting, so she nods. Rationality really doesn't matter right now. They're far away from home and Archie's right: no one will ever know, so who cares what happens between them? Archie smiles, having understood what she meant with her nod.   
"Come on. I'm starving."

Still unable to talk, Betty gets into the jalopy and Archie starts driving. She can't even look at him, so she looks at the passing buildings and landscapes. But she wants to do something, anything, to show him she's actually in. Taking a deep breath, she reaches over and slides her hand in his. Archie squeezes her hand and makes her look at him finally. He smiles and winks at her. "See? It's easy," he says and smirks in a way that makes her knees go weak. They pull into a public parking lot and get out of the car. Feeling a little braver already, Betty takes Archie's hand again. "Dinner first or sightseeing first?"   
"Dinner first. I haven had anything to eat since yesterday evening."  
"Wow, look who's found their voice again," Archie teases.  
"Sorry I was shocked that you kissed me!"   
"Get used to it. I'm gonna do it again." _Fuck_ , he's good at this.

They find a little diner and order strawberry and vanilla milkshakes, because even far away from Riverdale some things don't change. But some things do, Betty realizes when Archie reaches for her hand from across the table and smiles at her in a way she's only seen when he was with Veronica before.

A pained expression crosses his face. "Ask me again."   
"Ask you what?"   
"I think you know," he whispers. Betty looks down on their joined hands.  
"I'm asking you now, right now if you love me, Archie." His grip on her hand tightens.  
"Look at me."

She can't. It's too painful. Archie's free hand cups her cheek and pulls her face up. She can't stop the tears from falling and tries to avert her eyes, but Archie won't let her. Thinking of that night still hurts. It feels like he's about to rip her heart out again. He opens his mouth again and Betty braces herself for the biggest heartbreak of her life, but it doesn't come.

"I didn't know any better. I was just a boy and you were so much more. You've always been more. I'll never be good enough for you, but i know you're not perfect now.I should've never put you on that pedestal. I don't think I knew what love was, I mean I thought I was in love with Grundy or whatever her name actually was. But I know what it is now. And I think I've been in love with you since the second grade. I tried telling you, remember?"

Betty nods. Of course she remembers. It was one of the happiest moments in her life, but it came at the wrong time and she got scared. After that she had discussed leaving Jug for Archie with Kevin many times, but Veronica was there too... Never in a million years would've Betty thought Archie would even contemplate leaving Veronica for her.

"Aren't you gonna say anything? It's okay if you don't feel the same," Archie mumbles and of course Betty catches the sense of fear in his voice. "I still love you, Arch. Why do you think I said yes to this?" She gestures to their hands and leans into his touch on her cheek. He smiles. "I guess the receptionist was right then." Betty laughs.

After dinner they walk through the streets of New York, holding hands the whole time. They visit the memorial for the 9/11 victims and then get in line for the Empire State Building. Archie wraps his arms around her from behind and they watch the sun set all around them. Betty _really_ shouldn't have interrupted him when he tried to tell her how he felt.

It's dark when they get back to the Jalopy and they drive back to the motel in complete silence. Betty feels Archie's eyes on her and turns to meet his gaze. He's biting his lip and has that look on his face that he always gets when he's contemplating something. She raises her eyebrows in an attempt to ask what's wrong, but Archie doesn't answer her silent question. Instead he focuses on the road again. She watches his face, trying to read his mind, but it doesn't work. Suddenly she sees him lick his lips and, _fuck_ , she's glad she's sitting because her legs might give in. It gets even worse when Archie's right hand slides onto her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. His thumb starts tracing patterns on the outside of her thigh and her heart skips a beat. _Fuck_. Looking back up, she finds Archie focusing on the road as if nothing happened, but he has a smirk on his face that tells her he knows _exactly_ what he's doing to her.

By the time they get into the elevator, Betty is shaking. It doesn't help that Archie is standing so close behind her she can feel his breath on her neck. His hand slowly travels up her thigh again and she stumbles back into his arms. "You okay," Archie whispers in her ear, lips lightly brushing against it, and puts his right hand on her stomach to hold her up. She lets out a shaky breath. "God, Arch, you're going to _kill_ me."  
He chuckles and _fuck_ if that isn't the sexiest sound she's ever heard him make. He holds onto her for the rest of the way to their room.

Once they get inside, Betty leans against the door and slowly slides down on it, but before she reaches the ground, Archie pulls her up in his arms, presses into her and keeps her locked between his body and the door. Getting impatient with his behavior for the past 30 minutes, Betty reaches down and pulls at his shirt. "Hey, hey, hey, we don't have to do anything," Archie whispers and pulls her hands away, holding them in one of his against the door over her head. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Usually Betty is the one in charge of these kind of situations, but with Archie it's different. She knows she can't just boss him around. Archie laughs and it sounds genuine. "Obviously. I was just making sure you're okay with it before anything happens." To tell him she can't wait any longer, she kisses him. It seems he wasn't expecting this kind of answer and he stumbles a little before regaining his composure and kissing back.

It's different from their previous kisses. Their first was when they were only 8 years old and it was just Archie pressing his lips to hers for a second before he pulled away and their faces turned the same shade of his hair. Their second happened when Betty thought they wouldn't survive the night and all she really wanted to do was kiss him one last time. It was short - he had been confused and she had gotten _terrified_ of her feelings for him. And their third kiss, the one from earlier had been to prove a point - to show her what Archie wasn't able to say yet. This one is passionate and slow and full of feelings, but also needy.

Betty is still shaking and glad that Archie is holding her so close. Her hands shake so hard she can't even get his shirt off. Archie breaks the kiss and grabs her hands. "Are you okay?" Breathless, Betty nods.   
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You're nervous, aren't you?" Archie smirks.   
"Are you kidding me, Arch? I've been fantasizing about this for the past three years!" He tilts his head to the side as if to say that's fair and pulls his shirt over his head. Betty can't help herself. Her shaking hand starts tracing his abs and Archie shudders under her touch. He grabs her hand when it reaches his chest and pulls it right over his pounding heart. "You're not the only one who's nervous," he admits and shows her his other hand that was previously on her neck. It's shaking. Betty takes it and kisses his knuckles. "It's okay."   
"I love you."

She smiles and kisses him again, this time on his lips. "I love you too," she gasps out as his lips find her neck and his hands pull at her shirt. She slowly raises her arms over her head and lets him take it off. Archie throws it somewhere behind him and picks her up. Betty wraps her legs around his waist and holds onto his shoulders. A few steps and a gentle shove later, her back hits the mattress. She looks up at Archie who is still standing between her legs at the edge of the bed and smiles at him. She slides her hands into his and tries to pull him down, but he pushes them away and takes off his pants. Then he slowly slides her skirt down her legs before crawling over her body and kissing her softly.

Betty's heart is about to leap out of her chest. This is really happening. She's about to have sex with _Archie Andrews_. Her neighbor, her best friend, the love of her life. Archie pulls away and just looks into her eyes. After everything they've done in the past hour (how long ago did this even start, Betty doesn't know), this is the moment that turns her on the most and Archie isn't even _doing_ anything. He's just looking at her. She reaches for his face and caresses his cheek. Fuck, she's _so_ in love with him.

A single tear rolls down her face when she remembers that all of this will be over soon. That they will go back to their respective significant others and pretend nothing ever happened between them. "Betty, what's wrong?"   
"I don't want this to end."   
"It doesn't have to."   
"Yes, it does, Arch. We can't continue this when we get home."   
"We could. We can leave them."   
"No. If we don't want them finding out, this has to end the moment we get home."   
"I know." He rests his forehead on hers.

"We could stop what we're doing right now, maybe it'll be easier if we don't go that far."   
"NO!" Archie jumps slightly and then laughs loudly. Betty blushes and turns her face to the side, hiding it in the covers. "I need to know what it feels like," she mumbles against the fabric. Archie laughs again and turns her face to look at him. He stares right into her eyes, then he touches both her cheeks and kisses her. At first the kiss is gentle, but it doesn't stay that way. Soon his teeth bite down on her lower lip and pull at it before he releases it and lets his tongue dart out to lick the spot he just bit.

"Arch," Betty moans quietly. She feels Archie press into her harder at the noise, their bodies sticking together. One of his hands slides down the side of her body until it reaches her thigh. He lets it rest just above her knee for a moment before it slowly moves upwards, his fingers tracing random patterns. It's a beautiful torture and Betty squirms the whole time, trying to finally get him where she wants him so _bad_. Her heart is doing a somersault when his middle finger hits the soft cotton of her panties and her hands clamp down on his neck so hard, she's worried she ripped some hair out. Archie chuckles against her neck and starts kissing down until he reaches her breast and kisses it through her bra. Her legs start shaking so hard they bump into his constantly.

"Are you okay?"   
"Just do something, Arch," she breathes out and then everything seems to happen at once. In one swift motion, Archie pulls away from her neck, looks into her eyes, pulls her panties down and simultaneously opens her bra with one hand. His fingers travel up her thigh again, eyes locked with hers while starting to suck one of her nipples into his mouth and Betty feels like she's going to cum just from this. Then his index finger makes contact with her folds and she makes a strangled noise. Archie hums and closes his eyes. "You're so wet already." Blushing, Betty nods. He kisses her the same second his index finger pushes inside her and her cry gets muffled by his lips. He pumps it inside her lazily, almost in the same rhythm as his lips on hers. Betty clenches down on his finger and he adds a second one. " _Arch_!"   
"Shhh, it's okay. Let go."

That's all she needs to be sent straight into orgasm. Her vision whitens for a moment and she can't keep the noises and curses from coming out. When she opens her eyes again, Archie is smiling down at her with awe in his eyes. "God, _Betty_ , you are _so_ beautiful." He pulls his fingers out slowly, making her squirm and sucks them into his mouth.

Still not having come down completely, she whimpers at the sight. He releases his fingers with a quiet "plop" sound and kisses her again. "Are you really sure about this," he asks, his hands on the hem of his boxers.   
"Yes," Betty pants and pulls him into a bruising kiss. She feels him shimmy out of his underwear and then he props up her legs by bending them at the knee and readjusts his position between them. When his left hand cradles her cheek again, it's shaking even harder than before.

He uses his other hand to line himself up with her entrance and he pushes in slowly. Betty squeaks at the feeling and if she wasn't so in awe of this whole situation, she would 100% be embarrassed by it. Archie's definitely bigger than what she's used to, but he immediately realizes and goes slower, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry."   
"It's okay, Arch."   
Slowly, inch by inch he presses into her until he's fully buried inside her and Betty could swear she's never felt this full.

Archie lets her adjust to it before doing a first experimental push and they both moan quietly. "You can move, Arch."   
"I am."   
"You know what I mean." He chuckles and kisses her before starting a slow rhythm.

"I don't think I'm gonna last long," Archie sighs, sounding worried. Betty nods. She's not gonna last long either. He starts moving faster and Betty cries out, holding onto his shoulders, leaving little red marks there. Archie goes back to kissing her neck as if to distract himself to make it last longer, but soon his movements become sloppy and less coordinated. "Betty, I'm close."   
"Me too, Arch. It's okay." His thumb finds her clit and he presses down on it while sucking a mark into her neck.

Betty's vision goes completely blank when she feels him cum inside her, sending her into an orgasm that's followed by a second much more intense one. She cries out and presses her nails into Archie's back so hard it'll bruise.

Then all of her strength is sucked out of her body and Archie collapses on top of her. They stay like that for a few minutes, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Archie is the first to move again. He kisses her forehead gently and rolls over onto his side, before pulling her closer. Betty rests her head on his chest and laughs.

"What is it?"  
"I can't believe I've been missing out on this." Archie laughs too and hugs her closer.   
"I meant what I said earlier, by the way. I love you, Betty and if you _do_ change your mind, I will leave Ronnie."


End file.
